


Two's a Company, Three's More Fun

by alien_lord



Series: The 100 Kink Collection [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eiffel Tower, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Raw Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, cumming, nipple sucking, obviously i know you need lube but this is a fic, unsafe anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: John Murphy, Kyle Wick, and Raven Reyes all sit in the workshop drinking and having a good time after enjoying themselves at a bonfire. Things get steamy when Raven gets turned on.





	Two's a Company, Three's More Fun

Raven had been drinking in the workshop with Murphy and Wick, and they’re all laughing, having a good time. They’d worked hard during the day, and after laughing at the bonfire with their friends, had retired back to the workshop that Wick and Raven spent most of their time in. 

It’s fun, and the mood is light, and she laughs with her friends. She’s sitting on Wick’s lap, ass grinding into his crotch, his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. His arms are thick and strong, and Raven enjoys the feeling of them around her waist. 

“I hope you don’t feel out of your depth here-“ she laughed, joking with Murphy that he’s a little out of his element in the workshop. He shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of the alcohol, enjoying the burn as it went down. 

“I’m used to being places I don’t fit in, it doesn’t bother me-“. 

Wick sighed and rubbed his hands over Raven’s stomach, hands sliding up to gently cup her breasts. Murphy saw him run his fingers over her breasts, and blood flows to his crotch. 

“Don’t be like that-“ Raven told him, flashing her perfect smile. “I know some place you’d fit perfectly-“ her smile cocky, and as she looked at Murphy, she stretched her bare foot out onto Murphy’s lap. He sat on the chair just a couple feet away from Wick, and he had consumed more alcohol than both Raven or Wick.  
He blushed a little, feeling her toes press against his pants. “Oh? I’m not sure I follow-“. 

Wick chuckled, and added, “She mean’s her pussy, man. Do you need her to spell it out?”

Raven chuckled, and the blood rushed to Murphy’s cheeks increasing the deep red colour. 

Raven ran her foot up his leg, and he glanced down at her bare foot, toes sliding up the inside of his thigh. The alcohol helping the blood run to his face., and he shifted in his seat, trying to conceal the erection that was growing in the front of his pants. Raven grinned though, and slid her foot farther up his leg, pressing her foot against his erection as he squirmed in the seat. She could feel the bulge growing, and rubbed it slowly. He felt well endowed, and she was sure she wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Underneath her, Wick shifted, his erection growing as she moved her ass on his lap, and he kissed the side of her neck, making eye contact with Murphy. He’d always thought Murphy was pretty cute. He was lean, and scrappy, and his cheekbones gave him a refined, and sneaky look about him that Wick thought was attractive. 

Murphy had never really thought of Wick in a sexual way, but right now, he was. Wick was an attractive guy, kind of rugged, with handsome facial features, and a muscular body. Murphy had never kissed a man before but he didn’t mind the idea. 

He leaned out of his chair, closing the couple feet between him and Raven, and pressing a kiss to her mouth. She kissed him back hard, and he ran his hand over her chest, sliding his hand up under her shirt. Her lips were soft and warm, and Raven enjoyed kissing Murphy. He kissed hard, and desperately, and it turned her on. 

Wick reached his hands around and slid them up Murphy’s shirt, feeling his lean muscles under his skin. Wick was more muscular, and thicker in the torso than Murphy was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. 

Wick stood, setting Raven on top of the work counter, spreading bits of metal out of the way. Raven’s hands scrabbled at Wick’s shirt pulling it up and over his head, and tossing it to the floor. Wick turned, and pulled Murphy’s shirt off, and he let him. Wick slowly slid his hands up the younger man’s chest, and Murphy enjoyed his touch. Slowly, Wick leaned forward, before he kissed Murphy. Murphy resisted for just a second under the unfamiliarity of the kiss, but then relaxed into it. He felt his dick twitch in the front of his pants, and Wick rubbed his own erection against the smaller man’s leg. 

Raven let out an indignant sigh, and they both turned to pay attention to her again. Wick wrapped his hand around the back of her head, crushing their lips together, as Murphy pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it to the ground. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Murphy brought his mouth to her breast, sucking on her nipple, feeling it grow hard in his mouth. 

She moaned under their touch, and Wick slid his hand in between her legs, feeling how wet she was. Murphy unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to the ground and giving himself a couple quick strokes. Wick stopped kissing her long enough to do the same, and then pull Ravens pants off as well. Wick spread her legs on the edge of the table, kissing in between them, sucking her clit. She arched her back, hands grabbing at the edge of the table, thighs tensing. 

Murphy kissed her, hard, and Wick lifted her off the table, swinging her into a nearby chair so he could kneel to eat her out. Murphy moved with them, and at this angle it was perfect for Raven to suck his dick. He rubbed his finger on her lips and she opened her mouth hungrily, and he slid his dick inside, letting her suck on the end before slowing taking it inch by inch. She moaned, his dick in her mouth, and Wick’s mouth between her legs. He added a finger between her legs, and Raven moaned around Murphy’s dick, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

She felt so good, and Murphy slowly thrust his hips forward, enjoying the pleasure of the encounter.  
Wick rubbed a hand on Murphy’s thigh, and Murphy glanced down to him. 

“Let’s stand up, and Eiffel tower-“ he told Murphy, in between kissing Raven’s thighs, and Murphy pulled out of her mouth and helped her stand. Wick bent Raven over the table suddenly, spreading her cheeks and sliding a finger into her ass. Raven let out a moan, and Wick gradually added two, before starting to stretch out her hole.

Raven moaned, loving the feeling of him stretching out her ass, she couldn’t believe that she was fucking two guys, it was like a dream come true. Murphy was just standing off to the side, unsure of what to do while Wick stretched her out. 

“Murphy, c’mere.” Wick told him, and Murphy stepped forward. With his free hand, Wick grabbed Murphy’s dick and gave it a couple quick strokes before putting it in his mouth. Murphy shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Wick’s rough hands wrapping around the length of his dick and sucking on the tip. Opening his eyes, he looked down and made eye contact with Wick, and let out a low moan. Slowly, he stopped sucking Murphy’s dick and satisfied with how ready Raven was, he lifted her up in the air, gesturing for Murphy to come close in front of her. Murphy stepped in front of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Don’t drop me,” she moaned, pressing her mouth to his. It was hard, but with Wick’s help, he managed to slide his dick into her pussy, moaning with pleasure as she took ever inch. 

Wick spit into his hands, and while he wished he had better lube, it was all he had right now. After rubbing spit on his length, he slowly slid the head into Raven’s ass. She moaned, feeling herself stretched out by two dicks. Murphy rocked his hips slowly, feeling himself sink in and out of her cunt. Wick held her around the middle, and leaned over her shoulder to kiss Murphy. Murphy kissed him back, feeling more desired than he ever had in his life. 

Raven moaned in between them as they bounced her up and down on their dicks. Her breasts were little and perky, and they rubbed against Murphy’s chest. His hand grabbed at one, rubbing his thumb over her nipple as she moaned into the side of his neck. 

Her moans became desperate as they sped up their thrusts, Murphy could feel his dick rubbing against Wick’s just divided by the thin piece of skin between pussy and ass. With a scream, Raven came, and Wick came just after, followed by Murphy, who immediately let her down, cum of both of the men dripping down her legs. Then the three of them fell asleep on a blanket on the floor and slept until morning, when they woke up with hangovers, and immediately tried it again, laughing and kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if I should write more of this pairing, or more fics with Murphy and other characters. <3


End file.
